Gary's School For Squidward
In this episode, Squidward has a dream where Gary tells him about SpongeBob as well as teaches him on how to be SpongeBob's friend. Squidward tries to go along with the dream and eventually thinks more positive about SpongeBob. Trivia *Squidward wakes up in his dream which is very unusual for many dreams in both tv and real life. *Gary can speak both snail and english in the episode but mostly, Gary can only speak snail in episodes. *Gary doesn't really act like himself in the episode but he is in a dream which could effect his dream personality and the fact that he is not in his own but is in Squidwards dream. Transcript *''starts with Squidward going to bed'' *'Squidward:'Another day, another night. *yawns* I think I should go to sleep now... asleep **Please note that the rest of the episode is in a dream until Squidward wakes up.(he wakes up in the dream but the dream is over when he really wakes up)** *'Squidward:'getting out of bed and putting his shirt on''I wonder what I will do today.to his living room and sees Gary'' *'Gary:'Meow. *'Squidward:'What? *'Gary:'You don't speak snail? Do you. Okay. I will talk english. *'Squidward:'This is obviously a dream... o.o *'Gary:'So you want to like SpongeBob? All you have to do is know everything about him. *'Squidward:'The heck?eyes Well, okay Gary. That is like what the psyciatrist said except to try being his friend. *'Gary:'Okay. I will show a video from your own mind. [a video about everything about SpongeBob appears then Squidward and Gary watch.] goes to after the video ended *'Squidward:'Did the scenes have to have me in some of them? >:( *'Gary:'Sorry. So do you know that stuff about SpongeBob? *'Squidward:'He is a lot different then I thought he would be... *'Gary:'Are you his friend? *'Squidward:'We were friends since I was told to try that. But Patrick sucks. *'Gary:'Okay. So Here is a bubble blower. All you need to do is blow bubbles.bubble blower appears out of nowhere in front of Squidward *'Squidward:'Okay... some bubbles''It feels nice in a dream. How much more dream things should I do? *'Gary:'Until you can shout out that SpongeBob is your best friend so just keep doing things SpongeBob likes until you are ready.bunch of things that SpongeBob likes show up all over the dream'' *'Squidward:'I have to do all that?!? :O *'Gary:'No. Not all the things. Just enough that you can believe SpongeBob is your best friend and mean it! *'Squidward:'So you think this will work? It's just a dream? *'Gary:'I believe in you Squidward. *'Squidward:'Okay. I believe I can do this! I will try! [Squidward starts trying his best to do everything that SpongeBob likes then the camera shows short clips of him doing each thing until he is done everything] That... Was pretty easy I guess. But this is a dream. Right? I'm not sure if it will effect me in real life. It depends on if I liked the dream when I wake up. *'Gary:'Dreams can really influence anyone. *'Squidward:'You know Gary, what does SpongeBob dream about? *'Gary:'I don't know. Krabby patties, jellyfishing, I don't know. *'Squidward:'I remember my regular dreams... And my regular personality. I will never become a SpongeBob person but I will like him as a good friend. *'Gary:'So say it. *'Squidward:'Um... Okay. SpongeBob is my friend! *'Gary:'Good. And remember about SpongeBob! I really love him as an owner but you should still like him. *'Squidward:'SpongeBob can be nice...clock rings then Squidward wakes up *'Squidward:'Wow! That was some dream I had last night. SpongeBob is my friend. Wait... SpongeBob is my friend! *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts